


Mon oncle, ce héros

by Choup37



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: David a un secret. Un secret bien gardé. Son oncle n'est pas qui il prétend être.





	Mon oncle, ce héros

**Mon oncle, ce héros**

* * *

David a un secret. Rien de bien extraordinaire, direz-vous: tous les enfants en ont. Et c'est vrai, il a aussi des secrets de ce genre, légers et frais comme la brise du matin, ou bien doux comme le feu qui brûle dans l'âtre un soir d'hiver en montagne, vous réchauffant le cœur. Des secrets d'enfant, qui font sourire et amusent tant ils sont innocents. Mais ce n'est pas ce type de secret dont on parle ici. Non, c'est un secret bien plus important, un secret digne d'un adulte.

Son oncle Ianto n'est pas qui il prétend être.

David doit reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien deviné. Il est observateur, pourtant, mais son oncle n'a jamais rien laissé filtrer. Lui-même n'aurait jamais su sans l'accident au parc.

***

C'était un mardi de printemps, un de ceux où les rayons du soleil commencent à repointer le bout de leur nez, décidant les professeurs à vous emmener faire un tour dehors. Ils étaient donc partis en expédition dans un des parcs municipaux, sous le prétexte futile de cueillir des fleurs pour les dessiner. La petite troupe s'était dispersée gaiement, armée de feuilles et crayons de papier, sous le regard bienveillant de leur maîtresse et des deux parents qui les accompagnaient.

David s'était aussitôt dirigé vers un bosquet à l'écart, où il avait repéré un magnifique parterre de marguerites et de myosotis. Celui-ci était situé légèrement en hauteur, et c'est certainement ce qui l'avait protégé quand le monstre avait surgi des arbres en bas du chemin. Le petit garçon s'était retourné en entendant les hurlements soudains de ses camarades: ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur en découvrant l'immense être à la peau brune et fripée et aux dents aussi acérées que celles d'un requin. 

La chose gronda, provoquant encore plus de cris de la part des enfants qui s'enfuirent, courant instinctivement vers les adultes qui les appelaient, tout aussi terrifiés. David courut lui aussi, sa main serrant celle de Kate, une petite blonde aux longues tresses. Un nouveau grondement résonna, les faisant accélérer jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

« _Aie_!»

Tournant la tête, les enfantsaperçurent Jane qui était tombée en buttant contre un caillou. La chose se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, ses grognements lugubres faisant pleurer la roussette qui essaya de se redresser, en vain, trop effrayée.

« _Jane_!»

Leur maîtresse venait de l'appeler, horrifiée. Son élève avait relevé la main, se protégeant instinctivement le visage. David ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer.

Et puis un long sifflement se fit entendre, et la créature se mit à mugir. Rouvrant les yeux, le garçon la vit s'écarter précipitamment de Jane. Un nouveau sifflement, et de nouveau elle recula. Le petit garçon aperçut alors deux hommes de grande taille, surgis des bois d'où était aussi venu le monstre. Le premier, brun en costume noir, courut vers la petite fille, la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna. Son co-équipier était vêtu d'un long manteau identique à ceux que portaient les militaires dans les films sur la guerre (celle avec les avions et la nourriture qui manquait). Il tenait un genre de pistolet inconnu, avec lequel il venait de tirer sur la chose. Il avait dû lui faire mal car elle se retourna vers lui et l'attaqua, toutes dents sorties. L'homme l'évita facilement, plongeant sur la gauche avant de venir à la vitesse de l'éclair la frapper au visage.

_«Tu en veux encore? Ou c'est suffisant?»_

Le monstre mugit, et se défendit en le frappant à son tour, l'envoyant à terre. L'inconnu atterrit rudement sur le sol, et porta la main à sa tête, visiblement groggy.

_«Oh.._

_-Jack!»_

Son ami avait crié, sa voix résonnant dans le parc. A cet instant, David écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant cette voix sans peine de là où il se tenait. _Oncle Ianto?!_

Oncle Ianto qui plongea sur la chose, sautant sur son dos et enserrant ses bras autour de son cou. Son adversaire se débattit, tentant de se débarrasser de lui, mais Ianto ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui enfonçant dans la nuque une aiguille pleine de calmant. Le-dit Jack vint l'achever avec une autre dans ce qui devait être son bras, et Peau-brune tomba à terre, les faisant rouler sur l'herbe. Il se releva en grimaçant, se frottant la jambe.

_«La vache,_ souffla-t-il. _Il était coriace celui-là._

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire_ , grogna le capitaine, en venant menotter le Weevil, avant de sortir un sac de sa poche pour recouvrir sa tête.

_-Quel besoin aussi de le provoquer_ , s'agaça le Gallois. _Tu aurais pu être bien plus_ _gravement_ _blessé»_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il pivota sur ses pieds, se tournant vers Jane restée figée à quelques mètres. Son expression se métamorphosa, passant de froide à inquiète, et c'est avec beaucoup de douceur qu'il vint s'accroupir à ses cotés.

_«Hey.. ça va?»_

La petite fille hocha la tête, un hoquet la secouant. Ianto soupira et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, alors que Jack se hâtait d'aller chercher le SUV garé près des bois.

_«C'est fini, mon cœur. Il ne te fera rien, je te le promets. On va aller chercher ta maîtresse, d'accord?»_

Il n'en eut pas besoin, la jeune femme se précipitait vers eux, blême.

_«Jane ! Jane tu vas bien ?_

_-Elle est secouée, mais à part ça elle est indemne,_ répondit le jeune homme.

_-Merci.. merci! J'ai eu tellement peur!»_ L'institutrice s'accroupit, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. _«Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?_

_-Disons que le cirque qui voulait s'installer en ville va devoir donner quelques explications sur les traitements médicaux qu'ils donnent à leurs singes»,_ répliqua simplement Ianto, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil de Jack revenu entretemps.

C'était une des excuses les plus originales qu'il avait entendue depuis longtemps, et il en avait entendu pas mal. Mais cela sembla m archer, la jeune femme était trop agitée de toute manière pour vraiment prêter attention à sa réponse. Ils ne tardèrent pas à disparaître, se hâtant d'emmener leur capture jusqu'au véhicule garé à une dizaine de mètres, sans ménagement pour le gazon.

David avait entendu toute la conversation, les yeux rivés sur son oncle alors que celui-ci répondait à Miss Smith. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui, avec ses cheveux aussi bruns que les siens et ceux de sa maman, ses prunelles bleu marine et son éternel costume. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu à cause de la distance, mais sa voix l'avait tiré de sa transe. Mais c'était un oncle totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait: l'homme discret qui venait les visiter de temps en temps n'avait rien à voir avec celui lui faisant face, calme et assuré alors qu'il rassurait la maîtresse. Celui qui avait sauté sans hésiter sur la créature, sauvant Jack et Jane. Jack qui possédait une arme et était habillé comme un militaire. Oncle Ianto aussi avait une arme, David l'avait vue dans son dos quand il avait sauté sur la chose. Le même Oncle Ianto au sourire gentil qui leur amenait toujours des cadeaux lors de ses passages.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait compris. Il avait cherché, de retour à la maison, s'il existait des singes de ce type, mais n'en avait pas trouvé. Évidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter. On n'avait pas besoin de pistolet contre les singes. Et on n'avait pas de costume classe, ou de grosse voiture noire comme celle dans laquelle le duo était parti.

Il n'avait rien dit à Mica. Elle était trop petite pour comprendre.

Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Ils l'auraient traité de fou et emmené chez le médecin. Peut-être même auraient-ils appelé Ianto, et le secret de ce dernier aurait été éventé.

Parce que David savait. Son oncle était un héros comme dans les films.

C'était un super chasseur de monstres.

* * *

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de parler de la famille de Ianto :) Et c'était un défi sympathique de voir les choses par les yeux d'un enfant.


End file.
